The Love Diaster of Vocaloid
by leilachan1019
Summary: When the love square of miku,rin,len and kaito starts getting filled with drama and homoness...i quite on the story...sorry XD
1. Chapter 1

**Ok this is my first fanfic so please don't come to me with torches and forks (oh I'm from Canada so Americans don't comment "u spelt colour wrong, that's how we spell it up in polar bear world. I DO NOT OWN VOCALOID! ok…on with the words!**

Putting her hand on her chest, trying to feel her heartbeat Miku stepped in front of her grass green coloured mirror and watched as her rosey cheeks went back to their original pale cream shade.

"oh Len" Miku turned to sit on her bed. As a pillow fell on her lap Kaito opened the door and Miku's cheeks went to a tuna red thinking it was Len coming in.

"I'm sorry were you doing something?" Kaito took a step in.

"I wanted to know if you wanted to get some ice cream!" Miku's heart started to race again and in anger upper cutted Kaito with her leg, knocking him out into the empty hallway of the VOCALOID house. With misty eyes Miku slammed the door.

"ow." Kaito stood up, rubbed his jaw and replayed the attack in his mind. In his sick, twisted way Kaito began to smile.

"THOSE LEGS!" Then walked down the hall to his room.

Back in Miku's room, she started to lightly cry.

"Len why can't you be with me? Not with her! Not with that twin of yours! I HATE THE THOUGHT OF RIN!" Miku plopped her head in her pillows and started to bawl.

In the Kitchen Rin was making a lemon tart and humming along to no pants boogie.

"Hey Rin!" Len said cheerfully in his honey yellow bath robe. "gonna take a shower it's bath night! Have you seen Kaito or Gakupo?"

"I think Kaito just left his room for the bath and Gakupo is just finning up his katana, he cut down one ok Luka's cherry trees again… did not end well!" Rin said as she poured her batter in a pan.

"oh ok, bye!" Len said as he walked down the hall to the sauna.

"So Len let's play truth or dare" Gakupo and Kaito said leaning in closer towards Len sitting on the sauna bench.

"Uh, ok" Len said uneasy. "I'll go first….um, KAITO!"

"Uh…truth." Said Kaito confidently

"Ok! are you homo?" Len said snickering.

**Dun Dun DUN! What will happen next? Stay tuned!**


	2. Chapter 2: A game of truth or dare

**YOLA! Ok so im just gonna make this short so, if you reading my fanfic please review and sub! Ok on to the part when kaito is asked his preferences!**

"ok are you homo?" Len said snickering.

"what? N-no why would I be? Besides what would the fan girls say? W-what would Meiko say, more importantly what would Meiko do? Kaito said shuddering.

"ok well seeing Kaito is under fright lockdown it's my turn" Gakupo said turing his intention to Len. "Truth or dare"

"Uh, dare." Replied Len.

"Ok go up to any girl the house and say _'I love you'_ and you have to go shirtless!"

"uh, oh, ok fine" Quivered Len. But Len knew a way to get some thrills and Gakupo mad. Len put his yellow robe on but only covering his cumquats **(aw) **Showing of fourteen year old chest.

"ooo" Kaito said quietly.

"what?" Asked Len.

"NOTHING! Just uh, uh, just think about some girls, yeah just girls you know, with the hair and, teeth…"

"O-O-ok" Len walked down the hall to the girls dorm with Gakupo and Kaito watching close behind. "Luka you there?" Len yelled knocking on her pink door.

"AAAAAAHHHH!" Gakupo gasped.

"well you did _'any girl'_ " Kaito snickerd as Gakupo wacked him in the face using his fan. Luka open the door in her pink lingerie with bows.

"OOOOO" Gakupo cooed while staring at Luka's half covered chest.

"Len why are you wear your robe like that?" Questioned Luka.

"I LOVE YOU!" Len said winking.

**!POW!**

Gakupo hit Len on the head.

"OW! Luka, Gakupo hurt me!" Len whined.

"what was that for you didn't need to hurt the little guy! YOU IDIOT!" Luka shouted at Gakupo. Len just smiled hugging Luka's leg

"B-but your mine. And I even planted a new cherry tree to make you happy!" Whined Gakupo

"you know what would make me happy?" Luka asked Gakupo.

"what? What?" Gakupo said excitedly.

" GO FREAKING YAHOO, WIKI, GOOGLE ITS YOU EGGPLANT LOVING TWURP!"

**OH THE DRAMA! OH THE BRO-MANCE! WELL THAT IT'S FOR THIS CHAPTA SEEEEEEE YAAAAAAAAA! :3 !REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3: the exposing

**Ok well I don't really know what to say hear…LETS GET READN'!**

Gakupo was huffing and puffing as he was slung across his bed, the purple sheets were wet with tears of sorrow and anger. As Gakupo reached for his Len voodoo doll Kaito bursted through the door.

"COME ON GAKUPO IT'S ICE-ANNA-PLANT NIGHT!" Kaito shouted drooling about multiple flavours of icecream.

"I'm not going." Said Gakupo bluntly.

"but it's the only 1 in 6 days of the week were the main guys of the Vocaloid house pig out on i-i-i-icecreammmmmmmmm… a-and bananas and eggplant! Kaito pouted. "it would have been all 7 days of the week but the girls were being selfish and demanded to have their tun-emon-eek night! That's just a stupid name!" Kaito complained. Kaito grabed Gakupo's head to make his eyes meet his. "ICE-ANNA-PLANT NIGHT! ICE-ANNA-PLANT NIGHT! ICE-ANNA-PLANT NIGHT! ICE-ANNA-PLANT NIGHT!" Kaito cryed.

Mean while Len was watching extreme monkey fighting on tv in the living room. Just before Len got to change the channel Rin poked her head out of her yellow room.

"hey Lenny" Rin fluttered her eyelashes.

"hi Rin! Wanna watch a movie?" Len asked the turned his head out of view form Rin. Rin snuck up on Len.

"o-ah" Len sputtered as Rin was crawling over Len wearing her laced bra and underwear with the black and yellow bow.

"Len I love you" Rin said kissing his cheek.

"boob" Said Len in a SUPER tiny squeaky voice.

He managed to escape and run to his room before he could say anything even for stupid. As he shut the door and turned around Len saw Miku lying on his bed and wearing an even more revealing **(if that's even possible) **the Rin, it wasgreen-ish teal and black lacey frilly sexy outfit. At that moment Miku was pretty sure Len got a stiffy... Len sat down on his bed and leaned in to kiss Miku as she grab and started to unbutton his shirt.

"Len I love you" Miku whispered in his ear and all of a sudden Kaito bursted through the door.

"LEN I THINK I LOVE YOU!" Kaito shouted. But he got a stiffy to seeing Miku and her _clothing_.

**LOL, SO THIS FANFIC IS SUPOSE TO BE LIKE A LOVE SQUARE OF LEN, MIKU, RIN, AND KAITO. Byee :3**


	4. AUTHOR NOTECANCLE

**im very sorry but im no longer going to write for this story!...thanks for ur guys support!...please check out my other fruits basket story!**


End file.
